Blooms at night, Withers by dawn
by moonlightwolf13
Summary: Draco y Hermione desarrollan un amor prohibido, mientras ella mantiene una relación con su mejor amigo Ron, Narcissa Malfoy descubre la clase de novia que tiene su hijo, y pronto comenzará a fraguar planes para arruinarles la vida a la pareja.Mi 1 fic


_**Bloom at night**______**wither by dawn**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter fanfiction (Dramione)

* * *

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece como bien deben saberlo, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro sino meramente por diversión.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sumary: Draco y Hermione desarrollan un amor prohibido, mientras ella mantiene una relación con su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley, Narcissa Malfoy descubre la clase de novia que tiene su hijo, y pronto comenzará a fraguar planes para arruinarles la vida a la pareja. Mi primer fic...creo que apesto con los sumarys.

* * *

NA: La historia se desarrolla en el 7° año de Harry en Hogwarts, no estoy considerando los sucesos del 7° libro para no meterme en complicaciones.

* * *

_**Prefacio**_

Era de noche, no había ni una sola estrella en el cielo, un chico de aproximadamente 17 años, cabellos platino y hermosos ojos grises corría desesperadamente por un largo pasillo, sólo algo, o más bien alguien pasaba por su mente...Hermione...era lo único que podía repetir, una y otra vez...

-¿Qué es esto?-se preguntó, un líquido salado se derramaba por sus ojos. ¿Llorando?, pero si soy un Malfoy, pronto las palabras de su padre se le vinieron a la mente.

---------------------------------------------------flash back------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban en una habitación obscura, algo lúgubre, Draco la reconoció como la sala de juntas de Voldemort.

-Draco, llamó su padre...se lo que te traes entre manos, y no te lo reprocho...aún...sólo quiero que estés consciente de que esa es la mujer a la que realmente amas, porque sino nada de esto habrá valido la pena. Créeme hijo, las mujeres no son siempre como crees que son, a veces son mejores, otras veces peores y hay veces que simplemente no son en absoluto lo que tu esperabas de ellas. Te voy a contar algo hijo, cuando tenía aproximadamente tu edad me enamoré de una chica no digna para un Malfoy, y yo por hacerle caso a mi padre, la lastimé y la dejé ir...No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mi; quiero que seas feliz, así que ve y salva a esa mujer que tanto dices amar.

--------------------------------------------------fin del flash back--------------------------------------------------------

Seguía corriendo sin parar, hasta que una de las esquinas de un pasillo, vio una luz muy brillante que lo invitaba a entrar a aquella habitación. Silenciosamente se acercó y la puerta…Pero no estaba preparado para ver lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Cayó al frío piso susurrando una sola cosa ¿Por qué me haces esto…Hermione?

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_**Capitulo 1: Así comienza**_

-Hermione apúrate o llegaremos tarde- gritaba un guapo muchacho de cabello azabache y grandes ojos verdes.

Hermione agarró fuertemente su baúl y corriendo casi volando entró al tren que ya estaba por irse. Caminaba por el largo pasillo del tren, buscando el compartimento en el que se habían instalado sus amigos, cuando sintió una cargada mirada de acero en su espalda. Volteó para encontrase cara a cara con su peor enemigo, al menos del colegio, Draco Malfoy.

-¿Porqué tanta prisa sangre sucia¿Corres para ver a tus amiguitos cara rajada Potter y a la comadreja Weasley¿O simplemente tienes una "emergencia femenina"?- dijo con una voz cargada de burla.

-¡A ti que te importa lo que haga Malfoy! Y tu que, acaso tus guardaespaldas han entrado en sus cabales y han decidido suicidarse para no estar cerca de ti- respondió ácidamente.

-Puede ser; pero no tengo porque darle explicaciones a una persona como…tú…-dijo esto último mirándola con desprecio. Se dio la vuelta y pronto se metió a un compartimento que no quedaba muy alejado de donde habían tenido esta…"gratificante" charla.

_-__Maldito Malfoy, este curso si que me las va a pagar de verdad__ ya me tiene harta con sus insultos y sus aires de superioridad__- _En esto estaba pensando cuando un chico pecoso asomó la cara por uno de los compartimentos.

-Hey Herms! Aquí estamos¿por qué tardaste tanto?-Pregunto Ron.

-Me encontré al idiota de Malfoy en el camino, y ya sabes como es, no me dejaba continuar con mi búsqueda para encontrarlos.

-No te preocupes pequeña, ya esta a salvo del malvado hurón, ahora siéntate que tenemos cosas importantes que discutir los tres- dijo el niño que vivió.

-Bueno, como le estaba diciendo a Ron, estamos en un estado crítico, necesitamos terminar la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, pero sin que nadie se entere, no se como nos las vamos a arreglar para salir del colegio y hacer esta búsqueda por las noches y continuar con nuestros estudios por las mañanas, creo que de este brillante plan te tendrás que encargar tu Ron, nuestro gran estratega, tu Mione, tendrás que ayudarme a buscar en los libros de la sección prohibida lo que sea de información que necesitemos, quizá podríamos volver a armar un ED pero sin tantas personas en el, simplemente las que creamos totalmente necesarias, mientras tanto yo, seguiré con la búsqueda de Dumbledore-.

-A ver párale a tu carro Harry¿esperas que hagamos eso así de fácil?, por Merlín, en eso tardaremos meses y tu ya quieres terminar la guerra, así como así.

-Calma Herms, podremos hacerlo- dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es planear un poco, ya sabes, pensar en el futuro.

-Esto es de locos, déjenme decirles, pero como siempre, estoy con ustedes en las buenas y en las malas.- dijo dándole un gran suspiro.

-¡¡¡Ah!!!; ¡¡¡Por eso te amamos!!!!- replicaron los dos al unísono aventándosele encima.

-Calmen chicos, ustedes ya sabían que iba a decir que si.

-Pues obvio por eso eres nuestro ratón de biblioteca favorito.

-¡¡¡¡RONALD¡que cruel eres!- dijo Hermione y una pequeña lagrima se resbaló por la comisura de su ojo.

-No Herms, sabes que lo dije de broma-contestó el chico algo avergonzado.

-Claro Ron, para ti toooooooooooooodo es broma ¿no?- y diciendo esto se marcho del vagón.

-¿Qué me está pasando¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Granger?, mira, hasta eso es un cambio, ya no le digo sangre sucia; que bueno que no está nadie aquí para escucharme, porque sino mi gran reputación Malfoy se iría al demonio…no se que habrá pasado dentro de mi, supongo que desde que me negué a matar a Dumbledore, hubo un cambio en mi; eso que me dijo, que mi vida podría cambiar, que el y la orden me ayudarían…pero no creo que sea fácil ir a pedir ayuda ahora, soy un mortífago, de baja categoría gracias a mi gran fracaso, pero lo soy. Ni modo que llegue con McGonagall o con alguien así, y les diga, quiero ser bueno¿Me aceptarían?, claro que no, en que clase de cosas piensas Draco, por Merlín, les has hecho la vida imposible al trío dorado todo lo que has podido y ahora quieres que te acepten nada más así como así. Estás equivocado, en verdad estas muy mal, creo que tantos crucios ya me han afectado.-En esto iba pensando cuando se topo con una chica, y vaya vaya vaya, era Granger, aquella que no lo dejaba dormir, en la que la pasaba pensando aún cuando quería dejar de pensar en ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Y a ti que te importa Malfoy!- dijo la chica dando un gran hipido por tanto llorar.

-Creo que tienes razón Granger, a mí que me importa-y comenzó a avanzar más rápido.

-…Malfoy…ayúdame-dijo esto con el rostro desencajado y susurrando muy bajito.

-_hay si no, ahora si quiere mi ayuda_; pues _claro soy irresistiblemente delicioso_.- ¿qué pasa Granger?

-Ayúdame a levantarme por favor.

-Está bien¿pero por qué yo?-

-¿Qué acaso ves a alguien más en el pasillo?-

-Tienes un punto Granger, vamos- y tiró de su mano.

-Gracias-dijo sonrojándose.

-No hay de que, para eso estamos los Malfoys, ja.- y con esto se fue del pasillo rumba a nadie sabe donde.

-_Y__ a éste que mosca le picó, pero debo admitir que me gusta el nuevo Malfoy, hay Dios, __¡__no dije eso verdad!, por favor Hermione, es Malfoy. Aunque claro, siempre he pensado que está muy bien, si tan solo se le quitara lo patán arrogante_.- Mientras pensaba en esto, regresó al compartimento donde estaban sus amigos, que suerte que Luna, Neville y Ginny ya se encontraban ahí, y así no tendría que soportar a Harry y a Ron con sus extraños planes para la guerra.


End file.
